


In The Middle of it All

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: ABO!verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Hercules, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alexander, Omega!John, Omega!Lafayette, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Alexander's heat, John and Hercules have a moment to themselves. But only a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle of it All

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back. More garbage from my brain to yours. Literally just 2,840 words of filth.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

John whimpered and squirmed on the couch, Alex and Lafayette's moans filtering out from the bedroom were driving him crazy. And if that didn't do it, their mixed scents would have. Alex was in full blown heat now, there was nothing John could do for him and he felt awful. He and Hercules had already tried to help but he was in too deep now and they were worn out so Lafayette had locked the other Omega in the room with him and had been between his thighs for an hour now.

“Calm down lovely.” Hercules leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “He's fine.”

“I know.” John whined. “I know. But he never leaves my side during my heat or Lafayette's during his. I feel like I'm abandoning him...”

“Sweetheart. I want to be in there as much as you do. I want to help him. But you know how he gets. Some one-on-one time is good for him.” He sat down and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders and tucked his nose against his neck. “Besides. You're not too far off from your heat either. And if you get started, then it'll kick-start Lafayette and I can't deal with three Omegas in heat at once.” He sighed.

“Big strong Beta can't handle it?” John teased.

“I love you three but I'm no Alpha.” He sounded bitter and John chittered softly and pressed his face into his chest.

“You don't need to be an Alpha to make us happy. We love you.”

“I know.” He huffed back, pulling him in closer. “You know, I hear all the same things that you three hear... About us not being real mates... People always ask if I'm nervous that you three are going to run off with some Alpha or something.”

“You aren't... are you?”

“No! Of course not! I know you wouldn't do that. I can tell the difference between heat talk and what you really mean. C'mon up here.” John let Hercules drag him up into his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

“You smell so nice.” He yawned, tucking in closer.

“Tired baby?”

“I was in there for like three hours before you came home.” John rolled his hips against Herc's and kissed him again, moaning when he tasted Alexander's slick on his mate's tongue.

“And yet here you are, about to jump on my dick.” Hercules groaned and gripped John's hips tighter. “You jealous of our little Alexander? You wanna get all filled up too? Gonna ride me John?” John could feel his mate's cock filling out, hot and heavy against his thigh and he moaned in his ear.

“Wanna get fucked too.” He whined. Hercules was biting at the junction of his shoulder and throat, his canines weren't as big as an Alpha's or as pin sharp as an Omega's but they were still substantial and they still felt so nice pressing into his skin.

“You taste warm... You taste like _heat_.” Herc's low rumble sent shivers down his spine. “So damn good.”

“It's probably from Alex.” John gasped. “Mine starts in a month.”

“You sure baby? You feel hot.” He smiled when Hercules slid his hands up under his shirt and pushed it up over his head before leaning in and kissing across his chest, licking up over one nipple and digging his fingers into his thighs.

“Might start a little sooner with Alex around.” He mused, biting at his mate's ear. “Make me feel better?”

“You little minx.” He growled, tugging at the waistband of the loose shorts that John was wearing and trailing his fingers down over his ass. “Did Alex give you anything at all today?” He asked, almost casually as he pushed one thick finger in deep and slow. John hummed and tipped his head back.

“Of course he did. He's not _that_ selfish.”

“So now you're just getting greedy?”

“Me? Never.” He scoffed. “Just please, please, give me your cock.” John's voice dropped to a whine when Hercules wiggled in a second finger. He could feel slick dripping down his thigh and Herc's cock twitched in his shorts. He buried his face in against his neck again and took a deep breath of his scent, lavender with an undertone of mint that he wanted to drown in. His thighs twitched and trembled when a third finger stretched him wider and he caught his own sharp cinnamon scent with the fresh slick that coated his mate's fingers and dripped down on his lap.

“That's gonna stain.” Hercules muttered, smirking a little.

“I'll clean it up for you.” John purred, rocking his hips back against Herc's fingers. “You want me to?”

“Christ baby girl.” Hercules moaned and wrapped his other arm around John's waist, pulling him in closer. “You spoil me. All three of you pretty Omegas spoil me. How did I get so lucky?” John smiled and kissed his cheek, rolling his hips and gasping when Herc's fingers brushed his prostate.

“How did we get lucky enough to have a big, strong Beta like you taking care of us?” He squirmed a hand between them, groping for the waist of Herc's shorts and stroking his cock through the thin fabric.

“You think flattery will get you what you want any faster?” Herc teased, groaning when John squeezed harder.

“Yes sir. I _do_ think flattery will get me what I want. And what I want-” He bit down on his mate's neck. “-is for you to fuck me open with your big, thick cock and make me scream so loud that Lafayette has to come check on us.”

“You'd have him leave our poor Alexander in the middle of his heat just so he can see you taking my dick in this pretty hole?” Hercules wiggled his fingers a little and grinned up at John.

“I'll even keep him around long enough to eat me out after you come.” John nuzzled his jaw line awarded himself a little smirk when he shivered.

“ _Fuck_.” Hercules pulled his fingers out faster than John would have liked and lifted him a little to free his cock from his shorts and thrust up into him before he had time to mourn the loss of the digits. “Tight.” He growled.

“ _Big_.” John whined back, grinding his hips down to meet Herc's thrusts and digging his nails into his chest. “So, so, so big. You fill me up so good.”

“You take me so well now baby girl.” Hercules trailed his hands up and down John's sides. “You had such a hard time when we first got together, remember? Pretty, tight little hole. You still haven't taken a real knot have you?” John shook his head and blushed, trying to hide his face, but Herc wasn't having any of that, holding his chin in a firm but gentle grip with one hand while the other stayed on his hip, forcing him to look into his eyes while he bounced on his cock. “That's right. Never had an Alpha in this sweet ass have you? Just the toys we bought for you.” John gasped and clenched tighter around him.

“No- never.” He panted. “Just the toys.”

“You look so pretty on those fake little knots. I can't imagine how you'd look spread out on a real Alpha's knot. Would you like that someday sweetheart? Want a taste of a real knot?”

“God- Herc- you can't just-” John whimpered. “You can't just say shit like that. I know Lafayette and Alex wouldn't let anyone knot me. And even if they did agree to it- I've seen the way you stare down the Alphas that eye me up. You wouldn't let an Alpha anywhere near this apartment during my heat.”

“Not like they'd be courting you.” Herc huffed against the side of his neck. “And you're right. There's no way _any_ of us would let an Alpha in here during anyone's heat, but your's especially. You'd be too vulnerable. But if you wanna try to take a knot someday I have some Alpha friends that I think Alex and Lafayette would agree to have over.”

“We'll talk later.” John clenched around Herc's cock again, making him growl and he moaned when the Beta gripped his hips tighter and fucked up into him.

“Gonna make sure you make good on that promise baby.” The snarl went straight to John's cock and he trembled.

“Yes- anything for you daddy!” He whimpered and bit his lip, blushing as Herc spread his ass wider, his thumb dragging over his rim, threatening to push in next to his cock.

“Say it again.” He demanded, looking up into John's wide startled eyes.

“S-Say what again?” John gasped, his face hot with embarrassment. He'd wanted to call his mate 'daddy' for months but had never worked up the courage. He could say it to Alex, he could let Alex say it to him- but Hercules was different. He didn't know how he would react.

“You know what baby.” Hercules growled.

“Daddy...” John breathed. Herc bit down on his shoulder to stifle his moan as he came and to his credit, he didn't stop after that. “Fuck- Oh my god! _Fuck_! Daddy!” John's voice rose in volume and pitch just a little, but he didn't mind, he knew Hercules loved every subtle bit of submission and he would play it up if it made him happy. And if he was being honest with himself, he loved it too. He loved giving everything over to his mates. All the control. He held himself together well. He didn't yield for anyone in his day to day life. People said he carried himself like an Alpha and he'd been told by more than a few people that if he hadn't told them, they never would have guessed that he was an Omega. But here, he wasn't ashamed of his status. He wasn't ashamed to loosen the iron grip he had on his instincts.

“Come on baby. Come for me. Come for daddy.” John rested his forehead on Hercules' chest and whined high in his throat when his mate wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him lazily until he shot between his fingers. “That's it.” He crooned in his ear. “You're such a good boy.”

“N-no more.” John begged. He was still being bounced on Herc's dick and he was just on the wrong side of being overstimulated. “Herc- please! Wait!”

“Not until you're screaming for me. You promised me a show.” John's head tipped back and he moaned, his breath hitching. “That's it. Oh, _fuck_ yes, that's it darlin'. My pretty, pretty Omega. Think you can take more?” He whimpered when Herc pressed a finger against his hole. “Just a little more.”

“Yes. Please. I want it. I want you.”

“You are so perfect.” Hercules nosed at his neck softly and John purred, wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders and clinging tight to him. “Ready? It's gonna hurt a little baby but you can do it.”

“I'm ready.”

“You gonna bite?”

“Probably.” John hissed out between his teeth when Herc's finger started pressing in next to his cock, stretching him more than he thought he could.

“That's okay baby. Go ahead.”

“Don't-” He gasped. “Don't want to hurt you.”

“You're not gonna hurt me sweetheart.” Hercules grit his teeth when John bit down, needle sharp teeth digging into his shoulder. “Almost there. Just a little more. Are you alright?” John moaned and squirmed in Herc's lap, trying to get used to the obscene stretch. When he started thrusting up into him again he thought he would lose his mind. He was almost too full, but his wonderful, _wonderful_ mate was taking such good care of him, was being so careful with him, it was perfect.

“I love you.” He gasped. “Holy shit, Hercules I love you.”

“I love you too John.” Hercules laughed a little, and snapped his hips up again. “My god, you're so wet. I wonder if I could fit just one more.” He teased.

“No- no more. No more.” John was almost sobbing. “I can't take anymore.”

“You gonna come for me again?”

“Yes!” He cried. His thighs were shaking from the effort of holding himself up after his first orgasm. He whimpered out a chorus of 'yes' and 'more' and 'please, daddy, please!' until he felt Herc's dick twitch inside him, more of his mate's come joining the first load and sending him over the edge again, his screams muffled by Herc's shoulder.

John was too blissed out to notice anything other than Hercules pulling his finger out slowly, keeping him seated on his lap, cock still buried in him, and the soft kisses to the top of his head. He didn't hear the bedroom door opening or Lafayette's little chuckle. He didn't even smell his other mate until he put his hands on his waist and leaned in to scent at the side of his throat.

“ _Regardez notre jolie petit soeur_.”

“Laf-” He whimpered. “Lafayette _please_.”

“What do you need _mon petit_?”

“I'm so _full_ Lafayette.”

“I can see that.” Lafayette chuckled and ran his fingers down John's spine. “You are positively _dripping_.” He ran his fingers through the mess of slick and come, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Herc's cock and stroking the little bit that wasn't buried in John's ass while he licked slowly up the side of John's throat. “And you taste divine.” John yelped and almost jumped straight off of Hercules' lap when Lafayette slipped a finger in then out quickly with a wet little 'pop'.

“ _Shit_.” Hercules growled and John slumped against his chest.

“John.” Lafayette cooed. “Open up for me.” John opened his mouth for the finger that Lafayette held against his lips and groaned. “ _Mon Dieu_.”

“More?” He purred. He felt both of his mates shiver on either side of him, then Lafayette's hands on his ass, spreading him wide.

“So pretty.” And then Lafayette's tongue was lapping at the base of Herc's cock and John's hole and John was seeing stars.

“Oh my god.” He gasped when Lafayette eased their mate's cock out of him and heard him moaning while he licked him clean. Hercules moaned under him and took one hand off of his waist and tangled his fingers in Lafayette's hair, tugging and drawing a sharp whine from him.

“Clean him up baby doll.” He groaned.

“Don't you want to watch daddy?” John whispered in his ear.

“God yes I do. On your back sweetheart.” He prompted, lifting John off of his lap easily and helping him settle on the couch, Lafayette getting situated between his legs, hooking his knees over his shoulders and giving the inside of his left thigh a little nip, making him yelp.

“Sharp.” He whined.

“You big baby.” Lafayette rolled his eyes but licked the mark softly to take away the sting before spreading John's cheeks and licking through the mess, his tongue dipping into his hole now and then.

“Oh my god.” John glanced over at Hercules and smirked a little when he saw the way he was watching them, lazily stroking his half hard cock, eyes dark.

“Enjoying yourself?” He teased breathlessly.

“Oh _yes_.” He growled, scooting closer and laying a hand across the back of John's neck. Lafayette got up on his knees and crawled over John, straddling his lap and running his fingers back through his hair and tugging hard.

“Hey there.” John licked his lips and let out a small feral growl when Lafayette leaned in closer.

“You are just a treat. You know that?” He growled back playfully. “Come here.” John gasped and moaned when Lafayette kissed him, his tongue coated with his slick and Herc's come.

“ _Fuck_.” Hercules snarled and griped the back of John's neck tighter and he opened one eye in time to see him come again, coating his fingers. “Open.” He ordered, and they obeyed, pulling away from each other long enough for him to slip his fingers in John's mouth before Lafayette took control again. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

“Lafayette!” A pathetic whine from the bedroom snapped the three of them out of it. “Come back, please!”

“I'll go check on him.” John went to stand but his knees wobbled and Lafayette wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him back down to the couch.

“Oh no you wont. Come here _mon amour_.” John smiled and curled up against Lafayette's chest when he climbed up on to the couch. “Hercules, darling, will you check on Alexander? Our precious John needs a rest.”

“Don't need a rest.” John protested, yawning and resting his cheek on Lafayette's shoulder. The rush was starting to wear off, and the other Omega's scent was fogging his head.

“You both do.” Hercules leaned down and gave each of them a soft kiss. “I'll go make sure he takes a nap too. I love you two.”

“Love you.” John and Lafayette echoed.

 

XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Goooooooooooooood morning! Was up all night for this one. Well... because it was storming. I actually fell asleep around 7 am with this open. Oops. Oh well.
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks make the long nights worth it, so leave those if you want to see more from me.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
